Red Dress
by RainboIsland
Summary: There was a perk definitely worth suffering through the drama that was sure to ensue at any social gathering in this town. It was Ruby's attire for the night.


**A/N This one is set right after 'The Return' I just couldn't get Ruby in that red dress out of my head. Thus, this was born. Enjoy.**

Emma hated parties.

She had told Ruby that when she had insisted on Emma's _joking_ suggestion of a welcome home party. But here she was, pouring punch, and glaring at Mr. Gold.

Who invited that man to a party? Whoever did needed smacked. Hard across the face, with his cane.

There was a perk though. There was a perk definitely worth suffering through the drama that was sure to ensue at any social gathering in this town. Seriously whatever happened to nothing happened in small towns? That perk, that perk was now distracting her from her glaring.

It was Ruby's attire for the night.

A, of course, red dress. Made out of some clingy material, it left a good portion of her back bare, and made the fact that she was most likely not wearing a bra very obvious. All in all, it was seriously distracting.

A _discussion_ with David, and glass of whatever alcohol had been brought later. She would seriously like to either cuddle her still rather secret lover. Or tear that dress off, and do very inappropriate things to her. Which ever suited Ruby, because above all else she did what suited her woman. The reason behind this party.

So when Ruby approached her. Glass of punch in hand, obviously trying to act nonchalant, and inconspicuous. Something which Emma found really adorable, because with her naturally flirty, and familiar attitude. Especially towards those she was fond of, and she was very fond of Emma. Was rather difficult.

She leaned onto the toes of her boots. Another part of her outfit Emma both wanted to rip off, and simultaneously leave on because they looked oh so good on her. To whisper, with a smile on her face to look like she was telling some kind of joke. "Do you want to go up to your room?"

The words could have been suggestive. But she said them with the kind of concern that made it obvious that she knew Emma was uncomfortable.

"Mhm." Emma nodded, while putting on a smile of her own to look like she found whatever Ruby was supposed to be saying amusing. Although she could have just been happy at the idea of being alone with her girlfriend.

She disappeared first, attempting to be inconspicuous herself as she did so. It was surprisingly easy.

The waiting for Ruby up there wasn't. It seemed she had a harder time escaping the crowd unnoticed. The draw backs of being a social butterfly.

When she walked in, she instantly went to Emma pulling her into a long kiss. Burying her fingers in her blonde curls, and making up for the time they had spent apart. Which in both's minds felt very very long.

They broke, both gasping for air. Still a bit dissatisfied, but knowing their hunger for each other had to wait a bit longer.

Emma because Ruby hadn't seemed to just want to sneak off to have sex the floor above the party. Ruby because she was genuinely concerned with how upset her girlfriend seemed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby leaned her knees against the bed level with them. She was currently standing between Emma's legs at the edge of her bed. Her forehead pressed against Emma's. She ran a thumb over one of the round apples of Emma's cheeks.

"Better now that I don't have to pretend we're barely friends for a little while. I've missed you, and I hate pretending." Emma practically sighed the last part. Sliding her arms, which had been around Ruby's waist up, a little further, so she could draw little circles on the bare patch of back.

"I know... But it's definitely not the right time for us to come out with this. There's just so much... Going on..."

"There's always going to be too much going on with me here Ruby. I cause drama, like everyone's been saying, things started changing after I got here. I just... I just cause problems, and make most of them, even the ones I didn't cause, worse when I try to fix them." Emma groaned. Sinking further into the warmth of Ruby, breathing in her particular smell.

"You don't cause problems. Emma things weren't right here before you came, and even though it doesn't seem like it now. I know that they're on their way to being fixed. It'll take a while, a long while. But I can feel it, something in me can feel it."

"God, I love you." Emma stated, wrapping her arms tighter around the brunette, and pulling her onto the bed. With a small giggle from Ruby as she fell on top of the blonde.

"I love you too." Ruby replied when she had sorted out her limbs from Emma's and had her knees on either side of the blonde. Her still boot clad feet in the air, and her face hovering a few inches above Emma's. Supported by her hands under her chin, her elbows propped against the quilt.

"I think I love you more." Emma grinned, preparing to start another 'I love you more' war. She had never thought she would have a girlfriend she would do this with. Really it was ridiculous. But that didn't mean she didn't love it.

"M-mm. I do." The brunette argued, leaning herself down enough to place a feather light kiss on Emma's lips.

"No. I love you more than anything." Emma mumbled against Ruby's red lips stubbornly. "And I don't mean I love you more than I love anything else. I mean I love you more than anything love's anything." She insisted.

"What about Henry?" Ruby insisted. Grinning when Emma's winning face fell. She didn't have a rebuttal for that one. "Hah!" Ruby let out a victorious chuckle. Lifting herself up more, and pulling Emma further up the bed with her. She would never be jealous of the love Emma had for Henry, because she knew that it was of a totally different aspect, and wouldn't interfere with the little haven they had created.

That haven being the reason they were both so terrified of outing their relationship. If people knew, it could be hurt. Be disturbed, and effected by every day life like everything else.

"Now... Are you going get me out of this dress or what?" Ruby whispered against the shell of Emma's ear after a few long moments of them just laying there. Somewhat tangled up, and enjoying each other's presence.

"I've been wanting to since you walked in this evening." Emma admitted. Fingers crawling over the soft fabric to it's edge. A rather high spot on her thighs. Sure it had rode up a bit with all her crawling in bed, but not much.

Instead of grabbing, and pulling up like Ruby expected. Emma's hand simply slipped beneath. Pressing between the brunette's thighs to gently meet her already rather warm center. Stroking lightly, which sent a hot flush of arousal threw her. Then she withdrew, back to the bottom edge, and out again. Earning a long groan from Ruby.

"That's not getting me out of it." She stated. But Emma's hands had found there way to Ruby's breasts. Cupping and massaging them, which earned another groan. This one a bit more on the moan side.

Emma noted, with pleasure, that she had been right and Ruby was in fact not wearing a bra. Which made her erect nipples all that more noticeable through the fabric of her dress. She caught one between her fingers, and teased it relentlessly. Pulling a few more sounds, ranging from groan, to moan, to whimper.

Eventually though, being able to actually please her lover became near impossible with her dress still on. So Emma pulled it off. Finding the clingy material, doubled as stretchy, making it rather easy.

Next off came her boots. Which left her in only her underwear, and stockings that came up just past where her dress had ended.

Ruby didn't seem to find that fair, and soon had Emma's shirt off. Followed by her bra. Not entirely sure she could hold out through the task that her jeans could become Ruby left it at that. Falling into a long rather drawn out kiss. Tongues were left tasting like each other, and Ruby was now sure that she could easily be finished off right then.

But Emma seemed to first have to make sure she had given her chest enough attention. Then moving on her way down her stomach to her panties.

Less than the usual Ruby. Although somewhat a thong, just simple white cotton. Lacking the usual red, or black, lace it gave the brunette, in Emma's mind, a somewhat innocent look. Extremely out of place with the bit of squirming she had started. Which turned into a firm buck of the hips when she planted a kiss on the inside of the brunette's thigh. It became even more so when she uttered a rather frustrated, _'fuck me.'_

"As you wish." Emma breathed, in an unnaturally cool breath against Ruby's overly heated hip section. Giving the brunette's pale thighs each one more kiss, before pulling her panties down. Down over her stocking covered legs.

Running her tongue over the moist folds of her sex. Gently pressing between her lower lips, to find the tight bundle of nerves she was looking for. Testing her tongue against it, just a soft circle. Hands massaging the thighs on either side of her face.

The attention, where Ruby so desperately wanted it, had her crying out. Which in turn, caused Emma to stop. Actually withdrawing, and making Ruby ask good god why.

"Remember that there are a whole ton of people downstairs." Emma whispered, just loud enough for Ruby to comprehend over the pounding of her heart in her ears. Ruby gave a little nod, which Emma couldn't see, still having most of her attention focused on Ruby's lower regions. But the brunette was unsure if she trusted her voice. So giving a small, 'm-hmm,' would have to do.

Emma took it as understanding. She returned her attention to Ruby's wet center. Covering it as best she could with her mouth. Taking back up the circling of her clit. Another sound came from Ruby, a quiet, muffled moan.

Her hips came back alive. Thrusting intently with every movement of Emma's skilled tongue.

This alone could have gotten Ruby off very soon. But Emma added two fingers, gentle and probing at first. Still in a bit of shock at how slick the brunette was. Then slowly, harder, faster, even a bit rougher.

Meanwhile Ruby's hips kept up their thrusting. Causing Emma's fingers to delve deeper inside of her with ever go. Her tongue still busy with Ruby's clit.

It brought her orgasm crashing over her. Long, drawn out more so with Emma's tongue drawing every bit of pleasure out she could.

When Ruby was left panting. Coming down from the high her girlfriend had sent her on Emma crawled up next to her. The brunette instinctively settling herself in the curve of Emma's bare side. Setting her head on the swell of Emma's breast as she recovered. Fully intent on returning the action when she had. Neither was very concerned about the party downstairs anymore, and definitely weren't intent on rejoining it until much later if at all.

–

People had started to become scant downstairs and Granny approached Mary Margaret. Now empty dish under one arm.

"Have you seen Ruby? I was going to tell her I was leaving..." The old woman gave a few glances around, and then the brunette a frown.

"Oh, um.. I think she's with Emma... I'll tell you left. She might... Be awhile." Mary Margaret offered Granny a smile. Nervous, being just about the only person that knew about the two, and just a little bit embarrassed in her prudish way to as what they were probably doing upstairs.

Granny just gave her a frustrated, as always with her granddaughter, look, before turning back to the door. "Alright, tell her I'll leave the light on."


End file.
